The Familiar
by gurl3677
Summary: Scud is ready to betray Blade, until he meets her. This story is for Courtney! Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review even though this story is finished! I am redoing this story. So this story is for CourtneyRiot. She requested it and gave me the characters to use. She gave me the brief outline of the plot she wanted me to write so I hope you guys like both her and my ideas coming together_._*_

She pushed him into the cabinet than crawled in after him. She gathered the little boy to her and wrapped her arms around him before she shut the cabinet door. She was begging him to be quiet but the little boy was crying uncontrollably. She was squeezing her eyes shut, the screams coming from the upstairs bedroom were making her want to cry too. She took a hold of his little face and tilted it up so she could see him better.

" Be quiet, please." She begged. Something in her voice clicked and the little boy quieted down. He popped his thumb into his mouth and snuggled into her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the top of his.

The house went completely silent than. She opened her eyes and held her breath, listening for anything she could hear. Seconds went by before the doors to the cabinet were ripped opened. The pale face of a man with sharp teeth appeared, making the children scream. He was grinning and she could see her parents' blood all over him. He reached in for them so she started kicking as hard as she could. He grabbed her ankle but the door to the kitchen flew open and the pale man was ripped away from them.

She buried the little boy's face into her chest so he couldn't see what was going on. She could hardly believe it herself. The pale man was fighting a huge black man dressed all in black. The black man was taking a hit after hit but he was driving the pale man back. There didn't seem to be anything that could stop him. He yanked a huge sword from his back and stabbed the man who burst into flames. The black man turned and looked at the children. His shoulders dropped as he sighed.

" What the fuck are you waiting for?" An older man said as he walked in. " Get up there and handle what's going on up in the bedrooms." The black man motioned towards the children. The older man looked into the cabinet. " Oh shit in a hand bag."

XXXXXX

The girl clutched the little boy to her as they rode in the back of the black man's black car. Everything they owned is in the trunk of his car. The older man looked back at the children. The little boy had fallen sleep but the girl was far from sleeping. Her hazel eyes were wide, taking in everything. The older man turned and settled into the car. There was no way he could take them to the police, couldn't let them go into the system, couldn't let them go off and tell people what had happen.

" They are going to stay with us." He said to the black man who had yet to speak. He turned around to the children. " My name is Whistler. This is Blade. Do you know what those things in your house were?" She cleared her throat.

" Vampires." She said in her small voice. He nodded.

" I'm sorry but those vampires killed your parents. You're going to stay with Blade and I. We will protect you. What's your name?" Whistler asked.

" Alexcia." She said.

" And his?" Blade asked. His voice was deep.

" Taylor. He's only 2." She said softly.

" And how old are you?" Whistler asked.

" 13." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! *_

10 years later:

Scud turned around as soon as the garage door started to open. He took out his smoke and lit it up as Blade's black car pulled into the warehouse. But it was the second set of headlights pulling in behind Blade's car that made him frown. The second car parked next to Blade's and a tall girl and young boy got out of it. His eye brows went up when he caught Blade's eyes. Blade ignored him as the three moved to the trunk of his car. Scud casually walked over. Blade popped opened the trunk.

" You found him." Scud stated. Blade leaned down to pick the old man up. " You didn't kill him."

" Why the fuck would he kill him?" The girl snapped. Scud looked at her.

" Well, sweetheart, look at him. He's been bit. He needs to be put down." He said. Blade brushed past him as the girl stepped up and looked up into his eyes.

" He isn't a dog and if you even think about touching him, I will put you down. Sweetheart." She said. The young boy took her hand.

" Alexcia, what does he mean by that?" The young boy asked. She narrowed her hazel eyes to Scud.

" Nothin, Taylor. He's just a stupid dick."

" Whoa, whoa! You don't even know me, sweetheart." Scud said.

" Do not call me sweetheart again if you care to keep your dick where it is!" Alexcia snapped. Scud rubbed the bottom of his lip for a second than sighed. He thrust his hand out to her.

" Look, I think we are getting off on the wrong step. I'm Scud." He said. Alexcia didn't make a move towards him but Taylor did. He took Scud's hand and shook it hard, making Scud smirk down at him.

" I'm Taylor. This is my sister Alexcia." He said.

" Hey, it's nice to meet, lil T." Scud said. " How do you guys know B and W?"

" Whistler's our dad." Taylor said. Scud's eye brows went up as he dropped Taylor's hand. His eyes went to Alexcia's face.

" Your dad?" Scud asked. Alexcia patted her brother's shoulders.

" Tay, go and get our stuff out of the car." She said without taking her eyes off Scud. Taylor walked off without another word. " Our parents were killed when Taylor was 2, he doesn't remember them. Whistler and Blade found us and we have been with them ever since."

" Well, I have been with Blade for a year and I haven't heard about you before." Scud said.

" When Dad was taking by the vampires, Blade sent us away to keep us safe while he was looking for him. He contacted me when he found him and here we are." Alexcia said. Scud nodded.

" Look, I didn't know. I'm sorry about what I said about him but no one comes back from the thirst. You should be ready in case Blade has to kill him." Scud said.

" I don't need your advice. Just show us to a room." Alexcia said,

Scud leaned against the wall with Taylor as Alexcia and Blade went into the room Whistler was in. Blade had chained him to the wall so he couldn't hurt them but Alexcia didn't want Taylor to see him as he was. Whistler had raised them as his own and Taylor didn't know any better. Alexcia wanted to keep Taylor's memories of him intact. If Whistler couldn't be brought back...well she would deal with that when it came to it.

Alexcia crept behind Blade. She reached out and took a hold of one of his belt loops. She slipped her fingers into the loop, making Blade glance at her than back at Whistler. He reached behind him and unlatched her hand from him. He took her hand in his and pulled her close. Blade wasn't an affectionate person but he could feel her fear and hear her heart beating fast. He loved her in his own way and wanted to comfort her without giving her false hope.

" Whistler." Blade said, making the old man raise his head up. Alexcia sucked in her breath at the sight of him. " I have given you an injection. If there is anything left of you, now's the time to come back because in the morning the sun will flood this room." Alexcia let go of Blade's hand and came forward. She bent down and kissed the top of Whistler's head.

" Push through, Dad, please." She said softly. Whistler's head jerked towards her when he heard her voice. Blade patted her shoulder then they walked out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the room, she took a hold of Taylor's arm. " Come on, it's late. You need to go to bed."

" Scud said he would show me some of the things he's been building for Blade." The 12 year old whined.

" Go to bed." Blade snapped as he passed them. Scud pushed away from the wall and smiled at Taylor.

" Don't worry about it, Lil T. There's always tomorrow." He said before he walked away.

Alexcia put her arm around her little brother's shoulders as they started towards the room Scud had showed them earlier. Taylor rested his head against his sister and sighed. He was tired and ready to sleep. Alexcia put her arm around his shoulders as they walked. They stayed quiet as they walked to the room where their stuff was at.

Scud was half watching his cartoons, half working on his gadgets when movement across the room caught his eyes. They shifted up and he saw Alexcia walking towards him. Her head was down and she was playing with the hem on her sleeve. She was walking slowly towards him. He leaned back in his chair and took the cigarette out from behind his ear.

" Hey." He said, making her head snap up. She stopped in her tracks as he started to light up his smoke.

" Hey." She said before she started walking again.

" Look, I'm sorry about what I said, about W, about putting him down. I wasn't thinking." He said as he stood up. " We are both going to be working with Blade so maybe we could start over." He popped his hand out for her. " So I'm Scud." She tried not to smile as she shook his hand.

" What the hell kind of name is Scud?" She asked as they dropped their hands.

" It's a nick name. My first name is Josh but no one calls me that." He said as he sat back down. Alexcia start walking around the table.

" I'm going to call you it. I don't like Scud." She said. He took a long drag from his smoke as he looked at her. She was looking at the things he had on the table. Her eyes went to the TV. " Really? Power puff girls?" She asked as she sat down beside him. He laughed and looked back at the TV.

" Yeah, they're bad ass." He said. " Ain't nothing better than a night with donuts, power puff girls and my smokes." He said. When she didn't respond to him, he looked at her. Her eyes were on the TV. " So you can't sleep or something?" Alexcia shook her head.

" No. I don't really sleep at night. I sleep during the day when Tay goes to school." She said as she looked at Scud. His blue eyes were sparkling and made her stomach jump for some reason. She frowned and looked at the table quickly. " So what is all this shit?" Scud smiled and jumped up. He loved talking about his work. Alexcia watched as he start talking excitedly. ' Well, he's kind of cute.'


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the alerts I'm getting on this! I hope you guys like it! *_

Alexcia, Blade and Scud stood outside the closed door to the room Whistler was chained up in. There were no screams of burning pain and no smoking coming from under the door so they took that as a good sign that he was alive and well, well alive at least. Alexcia had spent most of the night alternating from talking to Scud to going on the roof and staring into the sky. She hadn't been able to sleep the night through once in 10 years. She wasn't sure how she felt about Scud but he was someone to talk too. She thought he was attractive and had checked him out a few times. But to her horror, he had caught her every time.

" Scud, go look out and make sure Taylor doesn't come up here." Blade ordered.

" Yeah, alright, B." He said as he looked over at Alexcia.

" I'll be around if you guys need me." He said before he walked away.

" Get yourself ready, Alexcia." Blade said.

" I'm ready for anything." Alexcia said.

Blade glanced at her than nodded. He had to admit, she had come along way since being the scared 13 year old he first meant. He reached out and took a hold of the door knob. He paused before opening it. Maybe he shouldn't let her go in until he had some time to look around. He'd never admit it to anyone but he loved her and wanted to protect her and Taylor from everything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd have to let her in. He knew her temper and he knew she'd throw a royal fit if he locked her out. She was 23 but she still acted like a brat sometimes. He opened his eyes and walked in.

The room was dark in some places but Blade knew just where to look and his dark eyes went right for the spot. He felt Alexcia's fingers come to his lower back. She was barely touching him but he knew she was there, waiting just like he was. Whistler was leaning against the wall, his head back and eyes closed. Blade whistled, bring the man's head down.

" I thought I told you never to come looking for me." His gruff voice spoke out. Blade felt the tension release from Alexcia.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexcia was sitting on the rim of the tub, watching as Whistler shaved and talked with Blade. Taylor had woken up but hadn't seen him yet. Scud was keeping the kid entertained with cartoons. Whistler was trying hard to not meet Alexcia's eyes through the mirror. She hadn't said a thing since they walked in and found him alive and human. Finally Whistler sighed and dropped his razor. He picked up the towel and wiped off his face before he turned around and faced her.

" You been looking for me too?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

" When I could." She said softly. " I mostly looked around for Vampire clubs to give Blade leads because I could only work during the day when Taylor was at school."

" That was stupid, you know. Dangerous. You and Blade are all the family that boy would have left if I die." Whistler said.

" I made sure they were fine. I secured their apartment myself." Blade said. Alexcia stood up, making both men look at her.

" I better get Taylor off to school so I'll be back in a bit." She said before she walked out. Whistler leaned against the sink and closed his eyes.

" She's held it together since you left. You'd be proud of her." Blade said. Whistler nodded.

" Couldn't love those two more if they were my own flesh and blood." He said.

XXXXXXXXX

Alexcia jogged down the stairs and looked down at the boys at the same time Scud looked up at her. She cleared her throat and slowed down in her movements. She noticed how his eyes moved down her body quickly before returning to her face. She narrowed her eyes as she continued making her away towards them. Taylor was watching the cartoons while eating a donut.

" How's W?" Scud asked.

" Do you just refuse to call anyone by their name or do you have a thing for letters?" She asked. He smirked.

" I like nicknames...Alex." She shook her head as she reached them.

" Tay, it's time for school." She said as she ruffled his hair.

" I want to see Dad." He said as he looked at her.

" Dad's tired, Tay, please don't fight me on this. You can see him after school." She said, keeping her eyes glued on his face. She refused to look over his head to Scud. She knew he was staring at her.

" Alexcia, please. You got to see him, why can't I?" Taylor asked.

" What harm can it do, Alex? Let Lil T see him." Scud said. Alexcia looked at him.

" Stay out of this." She snapped. He grinned and put his hands up. Taylor's eyes shifted past Alexcia's head as his face brighten up.

" Dad!" He said as he rushed past her.

" Taylor!" She called out as she turned around. She tried to grab him but Taylor was too fast.

The 12 year old rushed up the stairs and wrapped his little arms around Whistler's waist. Whistler sighed then hugged the boy back. Alexcia's shoulders dropped and she sank into the seat Taylor had been sitting at. She ran her hand through her shoulder length dark hair. She pulled on it slightly before she dropped her hands to knees. She heard movement behind her a second before Scud walked past her. He walked over to Whistler.

" Whistler, man, it's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you." Scud said as he held out his hand. Whistler's arms tighten on his son as he narrowed his eyes at the young man.

" Who the hell are you?" He snapped. Scud dropped his hand and rubbed his chin.

" Scud. My name's Scud." He glanced at Alexcia then back at Whistler. " Although your daughter calls me Josh." Alexcia sprung up from the chair.

" Don't you dare!" She snapped as she rushed forward. Scud faced her with a smirk. " Don't you dare make it sound like that!"

" Like what?" He asked as Whistler brushed past him.

" Like you're sleeping with her." Whistler snapped.

" Whoa! Who said anything about sex?" Scud said as he started after them. Blade followed behind him silently. Scud winked at her. " Not against it though." He said quietly so only Alexcia heard him.

" In your dreams, dirtball." She snapped as she followed after Whistler. Scud's eyes traveled up her body as he rubbed his lower lip.

" Not a bad idea." He said.

" What the hell you been doing to my shit!" Whistler snapped loudly.

" Come on, Tay. I need to get you to school." She said as she took a hold of her brother.

" I don't want to leave!" Taylor said. Whistler looked down at the 12 year old.

" Go to school, son. I will be here when you get back." He promised.

" Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

" Ain't going anywhere, kid." Whistler said. Taylor smiled than took Alexcia's hand and let her lead him towards her car.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

When Alexcia got back to the warehouse from dropping Taylor off, she pulled into her parking space. The garage door was closing on it's own so she walked over to the table where Whistler and Scud were working. She slipped into a chair, knowing Scud had checked her out before returning back to his work. She ignored him, refusing to even look at him. Whistler was also refusing to look at him but that didn't mean he had missed Scud looking at her. He decided to yell at the young man when alarms started ringing out and the lights inside the warehouse went nuts.

" What is going on!" Alexcia asked. Blade breezed through the room. She jumped up and moved to Whistler as Scud ran to the monitors.

" Suckheads!" He yelled to Blade.

" Get Alexcia out of here!" Blade yelled back to Scud as second before vampires descended from the ceiling completely covered in black gear.

Two of them held swords to Scud and Alexcia who were standing next to each other. Both of them held their hands up. Whistler was pinned against a wall and could only watch helplessly as Blade stared to fight another vampire. Alexcia was far from being scared. She was angry with Scud. He was supposed to be the best of the best. He had boasted that no one could get through his systems.

" What the hell, Scud! I thought your systems were ' amazing'!" She snapped. He smirked.

" My system is amazing, I meant it. I just didn't say which of my systems are amazing." He said. She looked right at him and blinked.

" You're kidding me, right? You aren't really hitting on me where there are vampires pointing swords at us." She said. He shrugged as he grinned.

" Well, they say stressful situations bring on the best sex. We are in a very stressful situation." He said. Alexcia scoffed and looked away from him.

" You are disgusting." She said.

XXXXXXXX

After the fight, they all gathered around one of the big tables in the warehouse and listened to the vampire princess talk. Alexcia was standing in between Scud and Whistler. Scud was standing back, trying to listen and look busy at the same time. Alexcia looked up at him to see him rubbing his lip and biting it at the same time. He caught her eyes and dropped his hand with a grin. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head as she looked away.

Alexcia, Blade, Whistler, and Scud stood together while the vampires came them some room to talk. Blade and Whistler were going to go with the vampires to talk to the king but Alexcia was trying to talk them out of it. She wanted to go with them but knew she couldn't because of Taylor.

" They kidnapped you, Dad. Blade, you just got him back. How can you guys even consider going with them? What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She snapped.

" I got to go with Alex on this one, B." Scud said as he rubbed the back of his neck. " Something ain't right here."

" We have no choice. Scud, you keep her here. She's tricky. Don't let her go sneaking off." Blade said.

" Blade, please." Alexcia pleaded. He put his hands on her shoulders.

" We will be fine. Stay here with Scud. I'm not kidding, Alexcia, stay here with him while we go and see what is going on." Blade warned. Scud grinned.

" I can keep her distracted." Scud said. Alexcia closed her eyes and shook her head.

" You keep your filthy hands off my daughter!" Whistler yelled. Scud held his hands off.

" What if she can't keep her hands off me?" He asked. Alexcia's eyes popped opened.

" That won't be a problem." She snapped.

" Blade, we must leave." The princess said.

XXXXXXX

Scud and Alexcia stood on the roof of the warehouse, watching the helicopter take off. The vampires had covered themselves again with the black clothing, using special goggles to protect their eyes. Alexcia's eyes met Whistler's. She was frowning as the chopper drifted away. She shook her head and walked away to go back into the warehouse. Scud grinned and started after her.

" Hey, Alex, wait up." He called as he walked through the door to the warehouse. She was already jogging down the stairs.

" No." She said. " You are the last person I want to be around right now."

" Come on, baby! Don't be like that. I just want to get to know you." He said. Alexcia whipped around and came at him quickly. She grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the railing. He held his hands up. " Whoa, Alex, chill."

" I am not your baby. I do not want to know about which of your systems are amazing and which aren't. I do not want you to keep me distracted and I am not interested in getting to know you. Are we clear?" She asked in a low voice. He dropped his hands and sighed.

" Yeah. We are clear." He said.

" Good." She snapped. She pushed him one more time then walked away. Scud started rubbing his lip than started after her.

" You know, I'm just trying to fuck with you. Take your mind off shit. You seem tense since I met you so I was just to get you to loosen up." He said.

" Well, I don't need you to loosen me up. You have no idea what the vampires did to me to fuck up my whole life." She snapped. Scud reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her around to face him.

" You aren't the only one they fucked up, alright?" He asked.

" Oh really? What do you know about it? If your life is fucked up I'm sure it's because you made it that way." She said. Scud sighed and dropped her arm. He started undoing his shit. " What the hell are you doing?" She asked, hating the panic in her voice. Scud pulled open his shirt. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest, on his scars. She sucked in her breath. " What happen?" She asked softly as she started touching him.

" I met some girls, vamps. They had fun with me." He said. He fought his body's react to her touch. His stomach wanted to hitch as she gently touched him. He looked up to the ceiling as he jumped when her fingers grazed close to his nipples. He laughed as he stepped away from her. " Sorry." She looked at his blushing face.

" What?" She asked. He laughed as he started buttoning up his shirt.

" I haven't been with anyone for a while, you're touching me, I think you're hot so I'm kind of getting turned on." He said.

" What?" She asked again. " Are you kidding me?" She asked. He laughed again.

" No." She shook her head and started walking away from him.

" I'm not hot." She said. He started following after her.

" Ah, are you kidding me? You're so hot!" He explained. It was her turn to laugh. " Look, can we just try and get along? I will stop making sexual comments to you, you stop wanted to punch me." Alexcia stopped walking and closed her eyes. She sighed but tried around and looked at him.

" Yeah. I guess that wouldn't be so bad." She said. He grinned.

" Good. But if you change your mind, I'd totally fuck you." He said. Alexcia shook her head but smiled as she turned away,

" You just had to say it." She said as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! *_

" Alex, you need to sit down. Your pacing is driving me crazy." Scud said from his work station. Alexcia had been pacing around the warehouse for the past few hours.

" They should have been back by now, don't you think?" She asked. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head as he smirked.

" You know, there is something we could do to pass the time." He said. Alexcia tilted her head as she looked at him. He was grinning. He had broke their agreement and she was going to make him pay.

She strolled up to him and placed her hands on either side of him. His back was to the counter so she rested her hands on it. She looked straight into his eyes as she brought herself in between his legs. His grin slowly started to fade. His hands moved down from the back of his head to his lap as just slowly. Her face was seconds from his. He quickly licked his lips as he glanced down at her mouth.

" I thought we had an agreement on the sexual comments." She said softly. His eyes went back to her face.

" I was talking about work. We could work." He said, his voice just as soft. Something about this girl kind of scared him.

" Work?" She asked as she tilted her head. She closed her eyes than let her tongue slip along his bottom lip. His eyes closed as he groaned without thinking.

" Yeah, work." He whispered as she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it hard. She started biting it lightly. " Oh damn." He groaned as he brought his hands to her hips. Alexcia pulled away from him, making his eyes snap open.

" What kind of work do you want us to do?" She asked as she took a few steps away from him.

" What?" He asked as he frowned.

" You said you had work for us to do, so what is it?" She asked.

" You're shitting me right? You can't just do what you were doing than walk away from me. That's not fair." Scud said.

" I just did." Alexcia did as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" That's fuck up. I'm hard as fuck now." He said. She shook her head.

" That's not my problem." She said before she walked away.

" That ain't right!" He called out. " You want me too! You know you do!" He yelled as she disappeared around a corner. He put his hand through his hair. " At least I think you do." He said to himself. He spun his chair around and picked up a smoke. " Fuck." He swore.

Alexcia ducked into her room and shut the door quickly. She leaned against it and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on her stomach as she took a few deep breaths. That was the most action she had gotten in a long time. She was thankful she was a girl because there was no way he'd know just how turned on she was. She laughed to herself and opened her eyes. She had never been so bold in her life. Her face flushed at the thought. She walked across her room and flung herself on top of her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and started to laugh again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alexcia came back from picking up Taylor from school, Blade and Whistler had returned. She sent Taylor to his room to do his homework than leaned against counter as Blade talked. Scud made sure he was away from her. He hadn't forgiven her for what she had done to him. He was listening to Blade but was staring down at his work.

" What are we going to do? We can't have their blood pack in here with Taylor. It's not safe." Alexcia said.

" I thought about that. It might be better if you take him and go back to your apartment." Blade said.

" No. I'm not going anywhere. Look, let me ask around, maybe he can stay a few nights at one of his friends' house." Alexcia said.

" Alexcia.." Blade started.

" Let her help, B." Scud finally spoke up. " If the little girl wants to get herself hurt than let her." Alexcia looked at him, a quick, nasty remark ready for him but she realized that he was sticking up for her, in his own stupid way. She looked back at Blade who sighed.

" Make the calls. They are coming tonight. And Alexcia, " He took a step closer to her. " if you get yourself hurt or killed I'm going to be pissed." He said. She nodded and he walked away.

" You don't have to do this." Whistler said. Alexcia looked at him and smiled.

" Listen old man, you were gone for a year. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while." She said.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. Scud looked up as they wrapped their arms around each other. Alexcia nestled her face into him and sighed. She was smiling with her eyes closed. Scud sighed quietly. He couldn't remember ever being that happy with anyone. Maybe he had made a mistake, picked the wrong side. He was going to tear them apart. He was going to hurt her and surprisingly, that bothered him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alexcia had made arrangements with one of Taylor's best friends for him to spend a few nights with the friend's family. Taylor was upset but both Whistler and Blade had told him it was for his own protection. The boy finally sighed and agreed. Alexcia had dropped him off and got back to the warehouse with almost an hour left of daylight. She went up to the roof of the warehouse and sat down.

" You come here to tease me more?" Scud's voice made her jump. Alexcia looked at him. He was smoking while he walked towards her.

" I didn't know you were up here." She said.

" Right." He said as he sat down beside her. Their shoulders were touching.

" Look, I'm sorry about what happen, about what I did." Alexcia said without looking at him.

" About what? About kissing me or teasing me so bad I got blue balls?" Scud asked. Alexcia laughed and looked at him. " And now you're laughing at me?" He said. He exhaled then looked at her.

" You didn't get blue balls." She said.

" Yeah, I did." He said.

" Than you should have jacked off." She said. Scud shook his head.

" You don't talk like other girls." He said. She smiled and looked away.

" I'm just saying, if you were hard, you should have jacked off." She said. They were quiet for a few seconds.

" I'd let you jack me off." He said. Alexcia whipped her head around to look at him.

" What the hell! What about our agreement?" She asked. He shrugged as he took a hit from his smoke.

" You broke it when you sexually assaulted me." He said.

" Me? You are the one who made the sexual comment, you broke it." She said. He shook his head.

" No, I said we could work. You took it the way you wanted too which means, you want me." He snuffed out his smoke than looked at her. " You want me, I want you. Let's just give in. It's gonna feel good, trust me." He said. The door to the warehouse slammed out, making them both look towards it. Whistler stepped outside.

" The blood pack is here." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! *_

Scud lit up another smoke as he and Alexcia stood up at the same time. She looked over at him and snatched the smoke out of his mouth quickly. He protested but smiled when she took a hit. She inhaled deeply, pulling the smoke straight into her lungs before handing it back to him. She exhaled as slowly as she could. She would never be comfortable around vampires.

" Didn't know you smoked." Scud said before he took his own hit.

" There's a lot about me you don't know. Pay attention," She said as she started towards the door. " maybe you're learn some more things." He grinned as he started after her.

" Oh I'm definitely paying attention, don't worry about that." He said.

XXXXXXXXX

Scud and Alexcia were leaning against the counter as Nyssa started introducing the blood pack. At seeing the vampires, Alexcia moved closer to Scud without realizing it. Their arms and shoulders were touching. He looked at her, ready to deliver a smart ass, sexually charged comment but froze. Her face was pale and she was scared. He looked at the vampires than back at her. He slipped his arm around her back, making sure not to touch her. He leaned down slightly, it wasn't hard, she was only a few inches shorter than him.

" You need to chill out. Ain't nothing gonna happen, alright? Blade won't let them come after you." He whispered to her. She turned than so she was completely facing him.

" I can't." She whispered without looking at him. She was focused on his necklace. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. He smiled.

" You want me to fuck the fear out of you?" He asked. Her eyes shot straight up to his face. He shrugged. " I will." She shook her head and turned around so she was facing the vampires again. She crossed her arms over her chest. He grinned and leaned down again. " Chill out, Baby. I'm just joking, just trying to get you to relax." Alexcia felt her shoulders drop. It had worked, she wasn't feeling as on edge. She bumped him with her shoulder.

" Thanks." She whispered. " But please, stop calling me that."

" Whatever you say, Alex." He said. She shook her head again. The voice he used to call her Alex was the same voice he used to call her baby. He chuckled, knowing she picked up on it. They both turned their attention to Blade. There was some sort of a showdown going between Blade and a member of the blood pack.

XXXXXXXX

Later that night everyone was standing outside of Scud's van while plans where being made to enter the vampire club. Chupa, a member of the blood pack, stalked up to Alexcia while checking her out. Alexcia took a step back, making him grin. He let his fangs show in his smile. He knew how uncomfortable she was, he could smell it and it was drawing him in.

" Hey there. You coming in?" He asked.

" No." She said as she shook her head. She was not going to be scared of him.

" Why not? Scared, little one?" He asked with a smirked. Alexcia raise her chin and took a step closer to him, surprising Scud was standing behind her, leaning against his van.

" Yeah, scared I'll stake your ugly ass and fuck up this deal for Blade." She snapped. Scud pushed away from the van quickly and grabbed her arm with a forced laugh.

" Come on now, Baby, that's enough." He said as he pulled her against him. He looked up at Chupa. "Sorry, my girlfriend doesn't always know when to shut her mouth."

" What?" Alexcia snapped at Scud as she looked at him in disbelief.

" You better teach that bitch how to use her mouth before I do." Chupa said as he grabbed his dick and shook it.

" Why you stupid, little..." Alexcia started towards him. Scud tighten his hold on her arm a second before he yanked her back to him.

" You need to shut your fucking mouth before he bites the hell out of you." Scud hissed.

" Why did you tell him I'm your girlfriend?" She whispered in anger. Scud's eyes shifted above her head to Chupa who was smirking at them. Scud put his arm around Alexcia and turned her. They started walking towards the back of the van.

" You want to be a blood whore, be my guest. If he thinks you're with me hopefully the pack with Blade will keep him from going after you." Scud whispered into her hair. He looked over their shoulders and saw Chupa was still watching them. " Go along with me." He whispered.

He turned her so they were facing each other. He put his hands into her hair and pull her against him. He kissed her hard. Alexcia started to struggle but Scud tucked on her hair, stilling her. She brought her hands up and took a hold of his elbows. She tilted her head and parted her lips. She felt Scud stiffen up in surprise. He recovered quickly as he let his tongue flow smoothly into her mouth. He twisted his tongue around hers, taking his time to taste her.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Whistler snapped, making them jump apart. Alexcia brought her hand to her mouth as she blushed. Scud turned away and yanked open the back door of the van.

" Pay attention, W. That big vampire they call Chupa has his eye on your daughter. Unless you want her to be vampire bait, you better hope he thinks she belongs to me." Scud said. He climbed into the van.

" You don't have to act like you enjoy it." Whistler snapped. He looked back at Alexcia but frowned and walked away without another word. Alexcia closed her eyes for a second. She took a few deep breaths then climbed in after Scud, pulling the door closed behind her.

" Scud, can you hear me?" Blade's voice came through Scud's ear piece. He sat down with a sigh.

" Yeah, got visual too." Scud said.

Alexcia took a seat beside him, her eyes glued on the monitors. She listened to Scud talk and after a few minutes Scud pulled out his ear piece and set it on the counter. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. He rubbed his lip than looked away again. He tapped his fingers on his chair's arms before he sighed and looked at her again.

" So if you're so scared of them how come you got in his face?" Scud asked.

" Maybe I'm tired of being scared." Alexcia answered. Scud leaned forward and placed his hands on her knees, making her look at him.

" Listen to me, for once, alright? Do not fuck with them. Do not get in their face. Pray that Chupa thinks you're my girlfriend. He's not nice to humans. Once he gets what he wants, he leaves them and they aren't pretty or alive." He said. Alexcia frowned.

" How do you know that?" She asked. A look of shock came over Scud's face a second before he recovered. He sat back and started rubbing his lip as he looked at the monitor.

" I've been around. I have seen what vamps do to girls. You don't want to end up like that." He said. He glanced at her than back at the monitors. " Take my advice or don't, I don't give a shit."


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! *_

They watched the monitors, not speaking for a while before Scud stood up and sighed. He walked around his chair and pulled out a box. He grinned as he sat back down. He ran his hands over the top of the box then smiled at Alexcia. He leaned back in his chair and started patting the still closed box while wiggling his eyebrows.

" Picked up a little something for us." He said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she looked away.

" Now's hardly the time to get high." She said.

" I wasn't talking about getting high but if you smoke, I got some good shit back at the warehouse I'd share with you." Scud said. He started opening the box. Alexcia looked at him as he pulled out another, smaller box. He looked back at her. " Donuts. You want?" She smiled slightly but shook her head.

" No, thanks." She said.

" Why not? Don't want to hurt your figure?" He teased. She laughed but snatched one out of the box.

" Like I have anyone who cares about my figure." She muttered as she looked back at the screen. His eyes went down her body than back up.

" I care." He said. She looked back at him, ready to make a smart ass comment when the van suddenly rocked. They both grabbed the counter to keep from falling over.

" What the hell was that?" She asked as they both looked at the roof.

" I don't know." He said before he took a bite. Alexcia looked at him then smacked the donut from his hand. " What the hell?" He asked as he looked at her.

" You're seriously gonna eat right now? Look out the windows or something." She said.

" You look out the windows." Scud said.

" You're a little bitch." Alexcia snapped as she stood up. Scud set the donuts aside and stood up. He pulled two guns out from holsters he was wearing under his jacket.

" Alex, wait." He said. " Get to the back of the van, I'll go out there and look around." Alexcia was already appearing out of the windows.

" I can't see anything." She said.

" Well get away from the window." Scud said as he moved to the side door. Alexcia turned and looked at him.

" What are you doing?" She asked. Scud paused with his hand on the door knob.

" Going out to check around. You worried?" He asked with a smirk.

" Yeah. You have the keys. If you get eaten out there I can't go anywhere." She smirked back.

" You're a mean bitch, you know that?" Scud asked as he dug the van keys out of his pocket. He stretched out his hand, letting the keys dangle from his fingers.

" I know." She said as she moved to snatch them from him. Scud yanked the keys back to his chest.

" What are you gonna give me for the keys?" Scud asked. She stepped up close to him. Scud looked down at her lips than back at her face as he smiled. She moved so she was almost against him. " Now this is what I'm talking about." He said softly.

" How about I tell you what I'm not going to do to you if you gave me the keys? I'm not going to punch you in the balls." She said.

" At least you'd be touching my balls." He said. She shook her head.

" Just give me the keys." She said. He smiled again but handed them over to her. She took them and slipped them into her pocket before she stepped away from him.

" You ain't even gonna give me a kiss?" Scud asked. " I might die." Alexcia shook her head.

" Is sex all you think of?" She asked.

" Since you came around, yeah." He answered honestly. She came up to him again.

" If I kiss you, will you give me break from the sex talk?" She asked. He grinned.

" I'll think about it." Scud said. Alexcia grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her. She kissed him quickly, a simple, quick, closed mouth kiss. It was over before he even got to close his eyes. She dropped his shirt and walked over to the chair she had been sitting in. " That was it? Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

" You didn't say what type kiss you wanted." She said as she looked at him.

" Un-fucking-believable." Scud said as he shook his head. He turned around and grabbed a hold of the door knob. He took a deep breath than opened the door.

" Josh!" She called out quickly. " Be careful, please." Scud grinned to himself before stepping out into the rain.

Scud held both UV guns up and out at his sides as his eyes quickly scanned the area. He looked from side to side but didn't see anything until he looked directly in front of him. Standing in the shadows, looking at him, had to be 5 to 6 reapers. His heart stopped and his breath hitched at the sight of them. They weren't moving, they were just staring at him.

" Oh fuck." He said. He turned back around and sprinted towards the van.

He threw open the door and climbed in as the reapers started towards him. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Alexcia jumped up at the panicked look on his face. He was panting as he ran over to her and grabbed his ear piece. She kept asking him what was wrong but he wasn't answering her. He called out to Blade and Whistler through the ear piece and mike.

" B, W, I got them on the van!" She looked up and swore. The van rocked again as something hit it. She jumped and grabbed Scud. He dropped the ear piece and wrapped one arm around her waist as she grabbed his shirt. He held her close to him as they stared at the roof of the van.

" What are we going to do?" She whispered. He shook his head.

" I don't know." He whispered. The van was completely silent again. He brought his other arm around her waist.

" Maybe they left, maybe something else caught their attention." She whispered after a few seconds.

" Maybe. Give me the keys. I'm going to get us out of there." He whispered.

" You can't leave my dad!" Alexcia hissed as she looked at him. Scud looked at her than.

" Look, W will be fine but we need to go." He said softly. Alexcia frowned but took the keys out of her pocket. She handed them over to him. " We're gonna be fine, alright? Trust me." Scud said. Alexcia nodded but took a shaky breath. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. " I'm gonna get us out of here." She nodded again.

He took the keys than moved away from her. Quietly and carefully he crept through the back of the van. He appeared through the windows before he slipped into the drivers seat. He couldn't see anything but it was pouring out. He slipped the key in a second before...


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! Okay, so I really love this chapter! Im am really proud of it! I love Scud's talk to her in his room and I love my reaper scene. LOL *_

Reapers jumped on all sides of the van. Alexcia jumped as they started rocking it. She raced forward as Scud tried to start up the van. She was yelling at him to hurry up and he was yelling at her to get back and that he was trying to start it. A reaper jumped on his hood and started hitting the windshield to break through. The van suddenly roared to life.

" Sit down!" Scud yelled as he threw it into drive. He trampled on the gas and the van jumped forward, sending Alexcia flying backwards. She fell and hit her head on the floor. He looked back at her. " Are you okay?" He was yelling. She brought her hands to her head as she closed her eyes. The pain was shooting straight down her neck and over the top of her head. " Alex, answer me!"

" I'm okay!" She yelled as she pushed herself to sit up. Scud looked back in front of him and noticed he was headed towards a wall.

" Shit!" He yelled as he slammed on the brakes. Alexcia slid across the van floor to the front. Scud stopped the van just before they hit the wall but managed to pin a reaper between the wall and the van. The reaper broke through the glass as the van died.

" What are you doing!" She started yelling as she stood up. " Start it up!"

" I'm trying too!' Scud yelled as he turned the key. The other reapers were rocking the van hard again.

" We're going to tip over!" She yelled. He grabbed his gun and started firing the sliver tipped bullets into the reaper's face but it was doing nothing. Alexcia jumped into the passenger seat and grabbed loose wires that were hanging down.

" What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he tried to fight to stop the reaper from biting him.

" Hot wiring it!" She said as she brought two wires together. A spark flared up. " Hit the lights!" She yelled.

Scud filled one last shot at the reaper then flipped the switch on the dashboard. The UV lights around the van sprang to life. Scud grabbed her by her neck and pushed her down. He threw himself on top of her as the reapers around the van exploded. They were both squeezing their eyes shuts to protect them from the bright light and falling reaper ash. As soon as the screaming stopped Scud slowly sat up and flipped off the lights. Alexcia sat up and looked around. She sighed and they looked at each other at the same time.

" Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" He asked with a grin.

Alexcia shrugged with a small smile. He grabbed her by her neck again and kissed her. Alexcia didn't even fight him. She parted her lips and let his tongue come into her mouth. He twisted it around hers quickly. His other hand went into her hair and he pulled it lightly. Alexcia brought her hands to his neck as they made out fast and hard. He was panting against her skin. She swept her tongue past his and into his mouth to explode him. He groaned and moved towards her. Her tongue slipped across his lip and paused. Scud pulled away quickly.

" I'm sorry!" He said as he looked away. He ran his hand through his hair. " Stressful situation, you know?" He said, still not looking at her.

" Yeah, I know. Someone once told me they bring on the best sex." She said with a smile. He looked at her then rubbed his lip and laughed as he looked back away.

" Yeah, I heard that too." He said.

" Do you have the inside of your lip tattoo?" She asked. He dropped his hand from his mouth.

" Ah, yeah. Just something stupid I did when I was young." He muttered.

" Wow, that must have hurt." She said.

" Yeah it did. Look, I better call out to Blade." Scud said before he moved to the back of the van.

" Can I see it?" Alexcia asked.

" What?" Scud asked, know what she was asking.

" Your tattoo." She asked as she followed him. He picked up his ear piece.

" Which one? I have seven." He said. He sat in his chair with a sigh. " Hey B, you out there?"

" Seven? Damn, I don't even have one." She said.

" You guys alright?" Blade's voice came over through the speaker.

" Yeah, just barely. We got attacked. Reapers almost got us but your girl over here, she saved our asses." Scud said as he grinned at Alexcia who was sitting across from him.

" Whistler's found a reaper, dead. He's bring it to the van. Get it inside then head to the warehouse." Blade ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The blood pack were hauling the dead reaper into the warehouse with Blade, Whistler, Scud and Alexcia watching. It was hauled up and placed on a table for Nyssa to cut into. She was going to cut it open and take a look inside so they could figure out some weaknesses. The normal vampire death tricks, like garlic and sliver, weren't working to stop the reapers.

" I can't believe I had to ride in the back with that thing." She said under her breath.

" I offered to let you sit on my lap but you said no." Scud said. " I even offered to let you do it naked."

" Not in this life time, shit brick." Whistler snapped as he passed them. Scud shrugged.

" I was just offering." He said.

" You just never stop trying, do you?" Alexcia asked as they followed behind the blood pack.

" Not until you give in." He whispered.

" What's the matter, little one?" Chupa's voice came up from behind her, making her jump. Both Scud and Alexcia looked behind them at the vampire. " You got scared?"

" I was fine." She snapped as she faced him. Chupa grinned as his eyes shone. " You know, you have really fucked up eyes. They match your fucked up face." Chupa's smile faded and he stepped up to her. Scud laughed and grabbed her.

" Never mind her! Stressful things put her in a bad mood." He said as he pulled her to him.

" I can put her in a good mood." Chupa said as he glared down at her.

" I'd rather stitch my vagina shut." She snapped.

" Alex!" Scud snapped.

" Stitch your mouth shut while you're at it, Cunt." Chupa sneered.

" Why don't you go and get a tan, fuck suck." Alexcia said.

" That's it!" Scud said as he stepped in between Alexcia and Chupa.

He bend and grabbed her by her waist. He tossed her over his shoulder with ease and walked away with her fighting him. He hurried through the warehouse and away from the vampires. He opened the door to his room then walked in. He kicked the door close with her yelling at him. He locked the door then walked over his bed. He dropped her on top of it.

" What the fuck!" She yelled as she sat up. He placed his hands on either side of her on the mattress and leaned down to look into her face.

" Do you just not listen to shit because I said it?" He snapped. " Stop baiting him!"

" He started it!" She said.

" How fucking old are you?" Scud asked.

" 23, why?" She asked. He stood up straight.

" Fucking act like it." Scud snapped.

" What does that mean?" She asked.

" It means I don't want you ended up drained of all your blood or worst, tore up, you feel me? In case I wasn't clear before, let me be clear now." He leaned back down again so he was inches from her face. "He will rape you, beat you, then rip you to shreds." He spoke each word slowly and clearly. " And there won't be a damn thing W, B, or I will be able to do, understand? You need to keep your mouth shut. Pretending you are my girlfriend will only save you for so long. You will piss him off bad enough that he will come after you."

" Why do you care?" Alexcia snapped. He stood up straight and looked down at her hard.

" I don't know and I shouldn't." He said. He turned and started towards his door. " Do me a favor?" He started as he unlocked the door. " Stay in here until they leave for the day, please. If not for me or yourself, than for W and lil T." He didn't wait for her to answer. He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! Okay, so I have never removed a wind shield or seen one removed so I don't really know how it happens but for this story, it happens how I wrote it.*_

By the time the blood pack left, Scud was so tired he couldn't think straight. He stumbled to his room and opened the door with his eyes closed. He turned around and shut it, leaning his head against it. He sighed and slipped off his vest. He tossed it to his side than turned around. He opened his eyes expecting to see either that she had left or that she was frowning at him. What he didn't expect was to find her curled up on her side, fast asleep, in his bed.

His mattress was on the floor and one side of it was against the wall. She must have just laid down because she was bored and fallen asleep because she hadn't even taken off her sneakers. She had her knees drawn to her chest and both her arms under his pillow. He shook his head and put his hand in his hair. He sighed but came forward. He was too tired to wake her up.

He walked over to his bed and leaned down. He took a old of one of her ankles and lifted it up. He slipped one shoe off then the other. He went over to his laundry basket and yanked out his pajama pants. He faced her as he started undoing his jeans. Scud's eyes were glued to her face. He pushed his jeans off than slipped his pajamas on. He tossed his jeans onto his computer chair than walked over to his bed. He sighed and crawled into his bed by her. He laid with his back to the wall. He grabbed his blankets and covered them up. He was facing her back.

He didn't know how long he stared at her but it was a while. He reached forward and ran his hand through her hair. He watched as the dark brown strands slipped through his fingers. It was soft, softer than he was expecting it to be. He brought his hand closer to her neck. His hand shook slightly so he made a fist and closed his eyes. Scud took a breath to steady himself. He opened his eyes and hand. He moved his hand to the back of her head and let his hand travel up her head and down her hair again. He sighed and moved himself closer to her.

Alexcia turned onto her back and whined slightly in her sleep. She turned over onto her right side so she was facing him. She brought one hand under his pillow again and her other hand came up to take a hold of his shirt. She rubbed her cheek against his pillow and inhaled deeply. She sighed, making a soft noise. She snuggled into the blankets more. He put his arm around her waist and moved even closer to her. She moved one leg in between his.

' I shouldn't be doing this.' Scud thought to himself. ' She's going end up hating me.'

But he didn't move. Instead, he brought his hand to her face and touched her cheek. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone and even longer since he had had a real girlfriend. He hadn't had a girlfriend since high school and that was 7 years beforehand. Every one else he had been with had been one night stands, he made it a habit to never spend the night with someone. Now he was seeing what he had been missing out of.

XXXXXX

" Hey, pet, wake up." Reinhardt's voice pulled Scud from his sleep. He opened his eyes and jumped to see Reinhardt and Chupa standing in his room, both smirking down at him. He looked at Alexcia but she was still sleeping. He pushed himself up so he was sitting down. " Sleeping with the enemy I see."

" What the fuck are you guys doing in here!" He hissed as he crawled out of bed.

" Just checking on our favorite pet." Reinhardt said. " I don't care if you fuck her until her cunt swells up but don't you dare forget who's side your on because if you do, I will let Chupa fuck her in front of you then I will rip her apart before I kill you." Scud sighed and looked back at her.

" I haven't forgotten." Scud said. Chupa smiled.

" Too bad. I bet she's a good fuck." He said.

Both vampires laughed as they walked out of his room. Scud sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pulling it when he reached the ends. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and chucked it across the room. He sank to the floor, resting his back against the wall. He rested his arms on his draw up knees and hung his head down. He closed his eyes.

XXXXXXX

When Alexcia woke up, the scent of smoke and spice greeted her. She frowned and opened her eyes. She was staring at a wall. She realized she had fallen asleep in Scud's bed. She whipped around to her back and looked around his room. Her heart was in her throat but he was nowhere to been seen. She put her hands into her hair and closed her eyes. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She pushed off his blankets and stood up. She needed a shower.

" Hey." Alexcia said. She had snuck back into her room and grabbed some clothes. She had taken a quick a shower and gotten ready for the day before she set off to find him. She had found Scud working at one of his counters. He glanced up at her than back down at the knife he was working with.

" Hey." He said.

" So I'm sorry that I passed out in your bed." She said. He shrugged and put the knife down. He took a smoke out from behind his ear and lit it up quickly.

" It's cool. I slept on the couch out there." He said. He took a hit of his smoke then handed it to her. She narrowed her eyes slightly, making him laugh. " It's just a smoke, it's not lace with anything. I promised." She reached out and took the smoke from him. She took a small hit then handed it back to him. He smiled and put it between his lips.

" Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said.

" It's cool, really, I don't care. I can sleep anywhere." Scud said.

" Listen up." Blade's voice boomed through warehouse.

Alexcia looked up the stairs as he came out of his room. Scud's eyes shifted over to the table on the other side of the warehouse where the blood pack had gathered. She moved away from the table and over to her dad. She slipped her arm around his waist. Whistler put his arm around her shoulders. Scud sighed as he watched her. He looked over her head to Chupa who was sneering behind her from his spot at the other table. His eyes were glued to her ass and he was licking his lips and nudging Reinhardt who was grinning. Scud shook his head and looked down at the knife he had been working with.

XXXXXXXXX

The blood pack, Blade and Whistler were heading out for the night to search for the reapers while Alexcia and Scud were going to stay at the warehouse. She wasn't happy about it but Scud needed help fixing the van's windshield. He was going to have to take it off and replace it. If he tried to do it on his own, he won't have been able to hold both sides of it and it would have shattered.

" Have you ever taken out a wind shield off before?" Alexcia asked as she climbed up on the step ladder. She was on the passenger side of the van and he was on a step ladder on the driver's side.

" Yep. It's actually easy. I'm going to pop up my side which will break the seal all around. You take a hold of your side and we haul it out to the dumpster." Scud said as he worked the screwdriver into the seal of the windshield. Alexcia readjusted the gloves he had given her. A loud pop was heard, making her jump.

They worked together well, surprising Scud. She didn't complain when they carried the windshield out side or when she had to help him install the new one. She even helped him work on the engine, warning him she had no idea what she was doing. It didn't bother Scud. He explained the different parts to her as he worked and she listened like she really cared. They talked quietly as they worked.

He liked working with her. He liked that they worked side by side, their shoulders touching. She had pulled her hair up into a pony tail and he thought it was cute when she had to flick her head to the side to get her bangs out of her face. Sometimes she'd tuck them behind her ear but the bangs only reached her lips so they didn't stay tucked away for long.

Alexcia found herself giggling at some of the things he was telling her and she hated herself every time she did it. She was not a girl who giggled. She laughed, she didn't giggle, never had a day in her life but Scud just pulled the noise out of her. She had always thought girls that giggled sounded stupid but Scud smiled every time she did it. He thought it was cute. He liked her giggle, he liked how she blushed when he caught her looking at him and she looked at him a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! *_

Three weeks of searching had only landed the group a few kills and one of the kills was a member of the blood pack. They weren't happy and had been giving Whistler a hard time because of it. Alexcia wasn't worried. Her dad could handle anything thrown at him but that didn't mean she was happy about it. The dirty looks she was sending Chupa and Reinhardt only made them laugh. Every time she either flicked them off and gave them a nasty look, Chupa would take his first two fingers, make a v then put them to his mouth. He'd flick his tongue out while grinning. Scud stopped her every time she'd moved to punch Chupa. He warned her over and over again to control her anger.

At the end of the three weeks, Scud decided she needed something to take the edge off. He rolled a joint at sun rise then went off to find her. He knew where she'd be. She always ended the night on the roof of warehouse. She missed the sun so she always like to watch it come up. Alexcia had talked to Taylor's friend's parents and told them she had to go out of town to care for a sick friend. The parents were understanding about it but she still made sure to send them money each week for his care. She missed him horribly.

" So," Scud said as he walked onto the roof of the warehouse. " I made something for us."

" What's that?" Alexcia asked. He put his back against the wall she was sitting against. He slid down to the floor and produced the joint. She laughed, making him smile.

" I know you've been stressed so I thought this might help you relax, even if it's just for a few hours." Scud said. She sighed but nodded.

" Light it up." She said.

Alexcia had her head on Scud's shoulder as she passed their second joint back to him. She was giggling at something he said but at the moment, she couldn't remember what it was he had said. He was laughing as he brought the joint to his mouth. He smiled as he took a hit off the joint. Alexcia's head shot off his shoulder as she whipped around to sit on her knees.

" Give that back! You have had it forever!" She said.

" What are you talking about?" Scud asked. " You just gave it to me."

" No, I didn't! You have taken three hits, it's my turn, give it back!" She said. He took another hit and moved out of the way as she lunged for him. He grinned and laughed as he pushed her away from him.

" Get away from me!" He yelled. He held the joint away from her.

" Give it to me!" She whined. " Josh, it's my turn!"

" Let's make a deal." He said. She sighed but stopped reaching over him. She placed her hands on her knees.

" What?" She asked.

" You let me make out with you for five minutes and you can have the rest of it." He said.

" You have a timer?" Alexcia asked.

" I have an internal timer." Scud said.

" You are too fucked up to time it." She said.

" Okay, you time it." He said. She looked thoughtful for a few minutes. " Look, I'm gonna be honest, I just really want to make out with you...so bad."

" I want to make out with you too." She said softly. He grinned and looked away. He snuffed out the joint and looked at her.

He brought his hands to her hair and pulled her closer to him. They closed their eyes at the same time a second before he pressed his mouth against hers. She parted her lips right away and he filled her mouth. Her fingers gazed his neck then took a hold of him. She moaned, making him bring his hands to her waist. He pulled her towards him. She straddled his lap as they made out faster and harder. He bunched up the back of her hair into his hands.

Her tongue was small against his and the way she moving it was making him lose his mind. To his surprised she brought her hands to his waist and started moving her hips against him. He pulled his mouth from her and started kissing her neck as he groaned. He took a hold of her hips and pulled her hard against him. His cargo pants were loose and she was rubbing herself right against his dick. His stomach flipped with excitement at good it felt as she rubbed him.

" I want you." He whispered. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning.

" Take me to your room." She said as she sped up her movement. He pulled away from her neck so they could look at each other.

" You keep doing that and we aren't going to make it there." He moaned. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

" It feels too good to stop." She whispered. He started thrusting his hips without thinking. Her hands came up to slam against wall on either side of his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and froze her movements.

" Fucking stop, right now!" He panted as he looked at her. They were both panting loud and hard as they stared at each other. " Don't move at all or I'm gonna cum in my pants. I need a few minutes." Scud said.

When he felt he had calmed down enough to move, he held her to him and pushed himself up to stand. She tighten her legs on his waist and buried her face into his neck. She let the tip of her tongue trail up the side of his neck. He groaned as he hurried to the warehouse door. She tighten her hold with her arms and legs on him. He pulled open the door and walked in, quietly closing it behind him.

" We have to be quiet or B and W will kill me." Scud whispered as he hurried to his room.

" Yeah, they totally will too." Alexcia agreed.

" You aren't making me feel better." Scud said.

They knew Whistler was sleeping in his room and that Blade was out, scouting around. Neither one were sure if Blade ever slept. There were times when he'd lock himself in his room, usually when he was shooting up his serum, but they couldn't say for sure that he slept. Scud quicken his steps towards his room, he just wanted to get in there before he made himself change his mind. Logical was sweeping through his high and he was desperate to push it back out. He just wanted to be with her, he could sort everything else out later.

They started kissing as soon as they reached his room. He walked in and set her down the floor. She turned away from him and hurried to his bed as he shut and locked the door. The last thing he needed was anymore surprise visitors, vampire, daywalker, or human alike. He felt something hit him in the back then she laughed. He smiled as he turned around. She had stripped off her shirt and it was laying on the floor in front of him.

" Come on, Scud. You have been waiting for this, come and get it." Alexcia said as she reached behind her. He pushed away from the door and started pulling his shirt off.

Their eyes were locked together as they climbed into his bed together. She had kicked off her shoes while he sent his flying across the room. He yanked his longer necklace off and slipped out of his jeans faster than he ever had. She was already down to her panties by the time they laid down. He kept his boxers on.

He slowly laid down on top of her. His legs came against hers, his waist on top of hers, his stomach touching her, his chest to her breasts. His arms came to rest on either side of her head. His stomach was jumping with excitement and his heart was slamming in his chest. They both smiled and laughed at the same time. He leaned down and ran the top of his tongue up the center of her neck. She reacted right away. Her hands came out and lightly touched his sides as she closed her eyes and arched her back. Her mouth fell open and she moaned.

He kissed her chin than took a hold of her face and tilted her head down. Her tongue flicked out and over her lips but she kept her eyes closed. He kissed her again, starting at her bottom lip. Scud sucked it into his mouth and let his tongue slid across the inside of it. Her whole body shuddered and her legs tighten on him. He released her lip then kissed her fully, circling his tongue around hers. Alexcia started working her hips against him.

" Take them off, please." She whispered. He looked down at her then nodded.

Alexcia laughed when he quickly disappeared under the blankets. He moved down her body and took a hold of her panties. He continued moving down her as he pulled them off. His hand shot out of under the blankets and he dropped the panties to the floor. She felt him moving around a second before she saw his boxers join her panties. She covered her face with her hands and laughed.

He moved up her, his hands moving against the outside of her legs to her waist. His hair slipping against her skin. She sighed at the light touch. She dropped her hands from her face and smiled with her eyes shut. He gripped her hips and she felt the soft, wet touch of his tongue against her stomach. Her eyes flew open as he made a line up the center of her stomach and chest. He came out of the blankets and kissed her hard.

_* Yeah, I did. I ended this chapter before the big moment. Evil laugh!*_


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! Did I make you wait long enough?*_

As he kissed her, he felt her hand slip down inside the blankets. He hadn't expected her to take a hold of him but she was, she was holding onto him and pulling him closer. He pulled away and looked down at her. She laughed slightly, feeling the high and excitement he had been giving her, flowing through her all at once.

" What are you waiting for?" She asked.

" You sure about this?" Scud asked.

" We have been dancing around this since we meant and now that it's going to happen you're asking me if I'm sure? Maybe you don't want this." Alexcia said.

He reached down and took her hand off him. He pulled her hand out of the blankets then took a hold of both her wrists in one of his. He pinned her hands above her head then, with his free hand, he took a hold of himself and moved closer to her. He brought his eyes up to meet hers once again. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted. She nodded her head ever so slightly and that was all he needed. He pushed into her as slowly as he could manage.

His eyes went shut as she sucked in her breath. He brought his forehead to hers as he started to move. She arched up her neck so her head tilted back and she rocked her hips against his. His tongue shot up and across his bottom lip as he groaned. It had been too long since he had done this. He took a hold of her hip while his other hand tighten on her wrists. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her mouth was open and her eyes were closed but he knew she was into it. She looked at him and smiled. He tilted his head and kissed her as he tried to slow them down.

He wanted to make his thrusts slow but she was having no part of that. She rocked her hips hard and fast so he had no choice but to match her. He brought his knees up, pushing her legs apart farther. Scud let go of her wrists so he could put his hand into her hair. Her hands shot down to his face. She swept them around his neck and into his hair where she started to tug it.

" You need to slow down." He groaned into her mouth.

" Not on your life." She moaned out.

" Please!" He begged loudly. Alexcia set their pace and didn't waver, she was too close. It had been to long she had been without and she knew ahead of time she wasn't going to last long.

Her thighs began to tremble as warmth started building between her legs. Scud felt the slight change in her and decided to take control. He tighten his hands in her hair, pulling it slightly. She moaned out so he increased their sped. He crushed his mouth to her, filling her with his tongue. She twisted hers around his quickly and he felt her quick and hard breaths against his cheek. Than, without warning, the warmth burst and went flying through her body.

She ripped her mouth away from his and cried out. Scud increased his pace again. She was cumming around him and he wanted what she was having. She turned her head so his mouth came to rest against her cheek. When he finally went over his own edge, his hands moved to his bed. His fingers tighten down on the mattress and he pushed hard into her. His back arched up and his mouth fell open as he jerked inside her, through her.

Afterwards, he laid down beside her and closed his eyes as he waited for his heart rate to slow. He expected her to want to snuggle up to him, expected her to move to him but she stayed right where she was. He opened one eye and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, her hands were resting against the mattress on either side of her head. Her skin was flushed and her lips were a deep red from their hot and heavy making out. She was smiling and taking deep breaths. He smiled and closed his eyes again. He faced the ceiling again. After a few minutes, she held the blankets to her and pushed herself up so she was sitting. He opened his eyes quickly as she reached down and grabbed her clothes.

" What are you doing?" He asked quickly.

" I'm getting dressed." She said as she laid back down. Her hands disappeared under the blankets with her panties.

" I can see that but why?" Scud asked.

" Well, I can't really be found in bed with you by my dad or Blade, can I?" She asked as she shimmed her panties up. She sat up again and started putting her bra on. " You said it yourself, they will kill you." She turned in the bed and grabbed her pants. He reached out and lightly touched the center of her back without thinking.

" Yeah, they will." He said softly. She stood up and pulled her pants up. She faced him with a smile as she zipped them closed. She dropped her eyes so she could button her jeans. She grabbed her shirt then climbed back into bed with him. He placed his hands behind his head. She straddled his lap and leaned down. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. This time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She swept it along his tongue then licked the roof of his mouth.

" Hmm." She moaned softly before she pulled her tongue away. " You were really good. We should do this again." She said. She got out of his bed and walked to his door as she pulled her long sleeve shirt down. " Good night, Scud." She said before she left his room.

" What the hell?" He whispered as he dropped his arms to his bed.

XXXXXXXX

Alexcia shut his door and hurried to her room with a smile. She moved quietly and quickly through the warehouse. When she was safely into her room, she shut and locked her door then leaned against it and slid to the floor. She shut her eyes and let herself enjoy the after great sex glow that was moving through her. Alexcia could almost still feel him inside her. She covered her face with hands and laughed to herself. She knew it was going to be good, she knew from the moment she saw him that he knew what he was doing in bed and she was right.

" Oh man!" She whispered as she thought back to their night.

She wanted to stay with him. She had wanted to curl up next to him and sleep with him all night but she also wanted to stand out in his mind. She knew what kind of man Scud was, love them and leave them. She wanted to be different for him though and the only way to do that was to not be clinging. She needed to make him come to her and he would, she was sure of it. As long as she could keep up the uninterested act.

She pushed herself to stand and strolled over to her bed. She slipped her shoes off and pushed them under her bed. She undid her pants and shook them off. She tossed them to the floor then collapsed onto her bed. She was laying face down so she screamed into her pillow as she kicked her legs. Yeah, that was what good sex did to you. She rolled back over and put her hands into her hair as she smiled at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scud stared at the ceiling. He had been waiting for her to come back to him but after an hour he had gotten up and locked the door again. He had laid back down and crossed his arms over his chest. His boxers were back on and he was laying on top of his blankets. What was wrong with this girl? Every girl wanted to cuddle and this time, he actually wanted too. He had kind of been looking forward to it and that was a surprise to him. Usually he was busy trying to get out of their place without pissing them off to bad.

Maybe he should just go to her room. He shook his head, scratch that. If she was sleeping he'd feel stupid, if she asked him what he wanted, he'd feel even dumber so he stayed put. He drummed his fingers against his stomach and stared until he felt tired enough to go to sleep. Maybe she just wasn't a cuddler. If that was the case, she'd be every man's dream, she'd be everything he had wanted to find in a bed partner, he should be happy and thanking his lucky stars. But all he could think about was how her legs would feel wrapped up with his in the morning, about how her hands would look resting against his chest and how it would feel to hold her close.

He sighed and pulled the blankets around him. He turned over and forced his eyes to close. It was going to be a long night and he needed to sleep so he could be at his best.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review! *_

Scud was looking up and down from the table he was working at. A smoke was dangling from his mouth. He was waiting for her. He had yet to see her that night but he knew she was up. After he had gotten ready for the night, he had went to her room only to find it empty. He was nervous and excited to see her. He was rubbing his lip and shifting his weight around. He shook his head then forced himself to pay attention to his work.

" Hey." Alexcia's voice pulled his head up. She had popped up in front of his table. He smiled without thinking.

" Hey." He said. He took the smoke out and ashed it out. " I came looking for you this morning."

" Well here I am." She said.

" I can see that. You alright? You good with everything?" He asked, hoping she'd understand his unasked question.

" I bet she's good at a lot of things." Chupa's voice came up from behind her. She turned around and blinked up into the big vampire's grin. " You, lil one, are coming out with us."

" What?" Scud asked suddenly. " Who decided that?" He asked as he started around the table.

" Nyssa. She thinks we need everyone so even you will be out tonight." Chupa said without taking his eyes off her. Scud grabbed Alexcia's arm and pulled her to him.

" We'll see about that." He said as he walked away with her. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

" Why the hell are you holding me like that?" She hissed to him.

" So you can fuck me but outside of the bedroom I can't get a little close to you?" He asked.

" It's not like that." Alexcia said.

" Hey, B! We need to talk!" Scud called out as Blade came into view.

" I already know." Blade said. Whistler was walking up to them.

" Know about what? Why the hell does shit brick have his arm around you?" Whistler directed his first question to Blade and his second question to Alexcia.

" Nyssa thinks the more of us out there looking for Jarrod the better." Blade said.

" He's not a shit brick." Alexcia defended. Scud was a little surprised she was sticking up for him and even more surprised when she took a hold of his hand. The little family fell into silence.

" So the blood pack's calling the shots now?" Whistler asked Blade who sighed. Whistler turned to Alexcia. " You dating him?"

" Dad," She started.

" Does nothing I say matter to anyone?" Whistler said. He frowned then shook his head and walked away from them.

" Dad." She said. She let go of Scud and went after him.

" B," Scud started.

" Don't start with me." Blade said as he held his hand up. " I can smell you on her. She is like my sister, I didn't think I needed to tell you to keep your hands off her."

" You can't let her go out with them. It's not safe for her." Scud said. Blade started adjusting his gloves.

" And what do you suggest? I leave her here with you so you can fuck her again?"

" Which you rather, her sleeping with me or out with the reapers?" Scud asked.

XXXXXXXX

" I told you to stay away from him." Whistler said as he messed with his gun. Alexcia's hands came to rest on the counter top.

" It's not like you think it is." She said.

" And why's that? Because he actually cares about you, that what he said? Because you're different?" Whistler asked.

" What if I am?" Alexcia snapped, bring his head up so he'd look at her.

" You can't be that stupid. I raised you better than that." Whistler said.

" You're right, Dad. I'm not stupid. I haven't gone and lost my head over a boy. I understand what's at stake here, but do you?"

" Now what in the hell does that mean?" Whistler asked.

" Since we found you, you have been focused on keeping me away from Josh. We have vampires running around us at all times, we have teamed up with vampires but all you care about is him. I know what I'm doing and I need you to trust me. I need you to get your head in the game. If they take you away from me again because you are focused on Josh, I'm going to be pissed." She snapped.

" He isn't the type of man you think he is." Whistler said.

" Maybe he's not the type of man you think he is." Neither one noticed Scud standing at the table close to them, listening in on their talk. " Do you even know what type of man he is? Have you even bothered to get to know him? All you do is call him names and piss on him. He's really smart, Dad, he really is. Maybe he's a little rough around the edges, maybe he doesn't dress the way you like, maybe he stands up to you but he's amazing and you're missing it. He brings a lot to the table and it wouldn't hurt for you to notice that every once and a while." Alexcia said before she walked away, leaving both Whistler and Scud in shock.

XXXXX

Whistler and Scud were slowly packing up the van with guns they were all going to be using that night. Neither one were talking to the other. Alexcia was with Blade and Nyssa, going over the plans and were on the other side of the warehouse. Scud was walking past Whistler for the finally time when the old man reached out and grabbed the young man by the arm.

" Keep her safe tonight." He said. Scud frowned but nodded.

" I will."

" She might be blind to you but I'm not." Scud felt a slight panic go through him. Did Whistler know who he was?

" And what do you see?" Scud asked.

" A fuck up who thinks he can just fuck my daughter but she isn't like that. She doesn't like sleep around. She won't put up with your shit for long. You don't know how to treat a woman and she will figure that out." Whistler said. Scud felt his heart drop out of his throat.

" Maybe I will surprise you." He said before he wrenched his arm away.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! So kind of a pure smut chapter but kind of not*_

" You like that girl, pet?" Reinhardt asked Scud quietly as they all gathered outside the sewer they were going into.

" You think she likes you?" Chupa asked. They were standing in the back of the group, watching as Blade pulled open the lid.

" You think she will still like you when she finds out what side you're really on?" Reindhardt asked Scud a second before he and Chupa walked past Scud, each hitting one of his shoulders. Scud frowned and sighed.

XXXXXXXX

The night, and search, brought them nothing and when the blood pack departed for the night, everyone felt tired and annoyed. Whistler went to his room without a word to anyone. Scud hung back, unpacking his van quietly. He was watching Alexcia as she came out of the bathroom and walked into her room. He glanced over towards Whistler's room, checked up towards Blade's than slowly closed the van doors.

He jogged over to her room. Her bedroom door was opened slightly so he pushed the door a little and peered in. She had her back to him and was folding a shirt. He crept into her room, closing the door behind him. She was humming to herself and he quickly realized she had ear bubs in. He grinned and turned to locked the door. He turned back around and leaned against her door with his hands behind his back. He crossed his ankles and watched her for a few minutes.

Alexcia slipped her shoes off while humming her favorite song to herself. She pushed them under her desk and sighed. She looked down at her jeans and undid the button. The night had been long and all she wanted to do was put her favorite yoga pants and tank top on. Well, she really wanted to end the night with Scud but wasn't about to go and find him. She sighed as she slipped her zipper down then stepped out of her pants. She yanked her ear bubs off and pulled her shirt off as she turned around. When the shirt passed over her head, she jumped.

" What the hell are you doing here!" She snapped as she covered herself. Scud was smirking.

" Enjoying the show, I guess." He said. He pushed away from the door and started towards her. " Why are you covering up? It's not like I haven't seen it." She backed up until her ass hit her desk, her face completely flushed.

" You can't just walk into people's rooms, Josh." She said softly.

" You left your door open." He said as he continued walking.

He reached out and grabbed her shirt away from her. She jumped as he tossed it away. His hands went into her hair a second before he kissed her. Her eyes closed as she parted her lips without thinking. One of Scud's hands slipped to her neck. Their tongues moved against each other so slowly, she moaned without thinking. He released her mouth and gently kissed his way down to her neck.

" Been waiting all night to do this." He whispered. He sucked in her pulse point and bit it lightly. Alexcia's felt her legs started to shake as her hands come to his arms. She squeezed him hard. His hand moved from her hair to her lower back so he could pulled her against him.

" Did you lock the door?" She whispered.

Scud nodded causing his hair to brush against her face. She shivered at the light touch. He started pulling her with him as he walked backwards. He turned them and she let him push her towards her bed. His hands traveled to her bra hook and he had it undone and on the floor quickly. He dropped his hands to her panties, slipping his fingers in the waist band.

" Get in bed, Alex." He whispered.

Alexcia's eyes opened as he pulled away. She sat right down on her bed, making him smile. He dropped to his knees and started pulling her panties down. He set them on the floor then stood up and started pulling his shirt off. She scrambled into her bed more and under the covers, excited to start their play. The entire night she had wondered if they were going to be one hit wonders.

He bend down and yanked his shoes off then moved to his belt. As quickly as he could manage, Scud was out of his pants and boxers. She smiled and held the blankets up for him to slip in next to her. He couldn't help but grin at her. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since she left him the morning before. All he had wanted to do was get back into bed with her.

Alexcia turned on her side as he laid down next to her. He took a hold of her neck again, putting his other hand on her hip. He brought himself closer to her while pulling her against him. She sighed the second his mouth came to hers. His hand slipped between them, making her jump. Slowly he started rubbing circles around her stomach. He hadn't even touched her between her legs but she was more than ready for him and when he finally let his fingers start to play with her, Alexcia felt like she was going to exploded.

" Ah damn." He whispered against her lips. " You're ready now." He kissed down to her neck again. " I wanted to play with you."

" If you play with me, I'm not going to last." She admitted.

" I can tell." He said before he sucked her skin back into his mouth. He pushed against her so she rolled onto her back. He moved on top of her, slipping a finger insider her. He used his thumb to start making slow circle around her bud.

" Josh..." She moaned out as her thighs started to shake.

" Just let it go." Scud whispered. " You need this one so we can make sex last."

Her hands came to his back and she dug her nails into his skin as he picked up his pace against her. She let her nails scratch their way into his hair. Her hips started to move on their own. She felt a familiar warm start building between her legs. He licked a line up her neck to her chin then swept her bottom lip into his mouth. She whimpered loudly.

" You're so warm." He whispered once he captured her lip in between his teeth.

Suddenly, she ripped her head away from him and her back arched up. He opened his eyes and watched her face as she came. Her eyes were shut, her face was flushed and her hands were opening and closing in his hair. Her lips were parted as she panted softly. He smiled a second before he dipped his head to nestle into her neck again. Man, he really liked this girl. He never took his time with girls, never would have tried to get them off. All he had even cared about before was his own orgasm but with her... Stop. He said simply to himself.

It didn't take her long to be ready for him again. He moved into her in one fluid motion. Her combined wetness and warmth almost sent him over the edge. He had to hold himself still and take deep breaths for a few seconds before he started thrusting. This girl was like nothing he had ever been with before. She responded to everything he did, every touch, every kiss, every movement.

He put one hand on her pillow, the other in her hair and meant her thrust for thrust. He rested his forehead against hers as they locked eyes. She held his gaze as they moved together. Never before had he ever stared at someone while having sex but he couldn't look away from her. This was getting dangerous and he knew it. He was really going to fall for her but his choice had been made, he had picked his side. Maybe he could change...

Alexcia's eyes fluttered shut as she bit her lip. She moaned, bring her chest up to meet his. He pulled her hair and swept his tongue behind her ear. His hot breath and moan went against her skin. She drew her legs up to give him more room.

" Oh God, don't do that!" He hissed.

" Close." She whispered and just like their first time, her orgasm took her by surprise. The warmth of it spread through her like quick fire. She yanked his hair, making him groan.

" Fucking shit!" Scud almost shouted. He pushed into her hard and poured through her again, Fluid rushed through her, his hands clutched down on her pillow and into her hair, his back arched like a cat as he came hard. He was going to change, he was going to fix what he had done. There was no way he could let this go.

As they started to relax, Scud brought himself down on top of her. He closed his eyes and rested his head against her chest. Alexcia started running her hands through his hair slowly. He moved his hands so they were under her shoulders. He took a hold of her, wanting to keep her under him for as long as he could. He wanted to stay just like that, fuck the blood pack, fuck vampires, fuck Blade and Whistler. No more sneaking around, he wasn't doing it. They were going to be together and he was going to fix what he had done. He prayed she'd forgive him for his mistake.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! Sorry it's been so long but I cant post a chapter if I don't like it and I struggled with this chapter.*_

When Alexcia woke up the next day, there was a warm presence against her back. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the warmth. An arm tighten around her waist as he pulled himself completely against her. He slipped one of his legs in between hers and brushed a kiss against her shoulder. Her eyes flew open as her night flooded back to her. She grabbed the blankets around her sat up quickly. Scud's eyes opened as she faced him.

" What the hell are you doing in here?" She hissed. " Are you crazy! Blade will murder you if he finds you in here!" He smiled and closed his eyes.

" Don't worry, Babe. I locked the door last night. Just lay down with me." He said as he took a hold of her arm.

" No, you have to sneak out." She said.

" I will, just lay with me for a little bit." He said as he tugged on her arm. Alexcia looked at her door, then slowly did as he asked. He moved into her back again and rubbed his face into her skin. " You skin is amazing." She smiled and closed her eyes.

" I can't believe you slept in here. I figured you'd leave once I fell asleep." She said. She felt him shake his head.

" No way. I stayed. You're warm and you smell crazy good." He said, his mouth brushing against her as he talked. " I'm gonna talk to B and W today."

" About what?" She asked.

" Us." He said simply.

" I didn't know there was an us." Alexcia said. " Aren't you a love them and leave them type of guy?" Scud opened his eyes.

" I used to be." He said quietly. " Is that what you want this to be?" Alexcia sighed and opened her eyes too.

" No." She said softly. Scud smiled and closed his eyes.

" Then I need to talk to B. I don't want to act like this isn't a thing." He said.

" What are you going to say?" She asked.

" That I like you, I want you to be my girlfriend, than I'm sure there is going to be some amount of me begging for my life." Alexcia start laughing, which made him smile.

" I'm imaging Blade picking you up by your shirt and you begging him not to kill you." She said.

" Yeah, I'm sure that's how it's going to go." Scud said.

XXXXXXX

Scud caught her eyes from across the warehouse later that night. She smiled and looked away as she walked over to Whistler. Scud was walking, not paying attention to where he was going as he watched her. He was still grinning when he ran full force into Chupa. He stumbled back and dropped his smile when he looked up at the vampire.

" Watch where you're going, Pet." Chupa said.

" Sorry man." Scud muttered.

" What are you staring at, your little girlfriend?" Chupa spit out.

" Nothing. I wasn't staring at anything." Scud said.

" Remember your job, Pet."

" I remember." Scud said. Chupa grinned.

" You think she'd like you so much if she found out what side you were really working on?" Chupa asked.

Before Scud could respond, he heard a sharp in take of breath. His stomach dropped to the floor as Chupa's grin widen. He laughed then turned and walked away. Scud didn't have to turn around to know she was standing there and had heard what the vampire said. He hung his head and closed his eyes briefly. He shook his head, this was not how he wanted her to find things out.

" Josh?" She asked. He took a deep breath then faced her slowly.

" Alex, it's not like how it looks." He said softly.

" Are you a familiar?" She asked, her eyes hardening right in front of him.

" I was. I mean I am but I don't want to be anymore." He said quickly.

" How could you be on their side?" She asked in horror.

" Alex, listen to me..." Scud started. He reached out and took her hand but she yanked it away from him. She started walking backwards as she shook her head.

" No. You have nothing to say to me right now. Do not touch me. How could you, Josh?" She asked.

" Listen, I didn't care about anything when I agreed to be with them. But things have changed. I was going to talk to Blade tonight, I was going to tell him everything, I swear. I can make this right." He pleaded with her as he followed her.

" There is nothing you can do to make this right, nothing!" She snapped. " How could you do this to me? How could you touch me, make me want to be with you, when you were working with them the whole time? You know how I feel about them?"

" I know, I'm sorry." He said as he reached for her again. " Please, Alex, just let me fix this." She stopped walking and straighten up as she shook her head.

" My name is Alexcia, not Alex, not Babe. You have one day to tell Blade or I will, do you understand me? You and I are done. Do not talk to me anymore." She said.

" Alex..." Scud started.

" My name is Alexcia!" She shouted, pulling every one's attention to them. Scud quickly looked around the room. Chupa and Reinhardt were grinning while Whistler was frowning hard. Blade had his black glasses on but Scud could feel his glare. He looked back at her.

" Alexcia, please." He said softly. She shook her head.

" One day, Scud"

He flinched at the way she spit out his name. She never called him Scud. She was the only way who ever called him by his name. She held up her index finger and mouthed the words, one day, before she turned and walked quickly away from him. Scud stood helplessly as he watched her left. He placed his hands on the counter and closed his eyes. He shook his head. This was not how this was supposed to happen. He was supposed to talk to Blade, tell him everything. Then Blade would help him get out of being a familiar, then he would have told Alex. She was supposed to have found out from him, not Chupa. He hit the counter and turned away from everyone. He walked deeper into the warehouse to work. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

XXXXXXX

Alexcia almost ran to her room. She slammed the door and went to her bed. She sank onto the mattress. Had seducing her been part of his plan? It had to have been. Anger washed over her. How stupid was she? She fell for it, hook, line, and sinker, fell for his stupid shit. She actually thought he was starting to like her. She shook her head. He didn't like her, he like what she did for his dick.

" I'm so fucking stupid." She whispered herself. " I knew better." She felt her eyes sting with tears but she refused to allow them to fall. He would not make her cry. He had no idea who he had just fucked with.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! *_

" B, you can't let her go out with them." Scud pleaded with Blade as they walked through the warehouse. " Alex isn't safe alone with them."

" It's not your call. She asked to go." Blade said without looking at him.

" Yeah but if she asked you if she could jump off the warehouse roof, would you let her?" Scud asked.

" She's a grown up. She can take care of herself." Blade said. Scud sighed and walked away. He saw Alexcia getting ready by herself at a table and decided to try and reason with her. He quicken his steps to reach her faster.

" Alex, come on, you can't go with them." Scud said when he reached her.

" Let's see what my options are, either go into a dark tunnel with vampires, my brother Blade, and my dad or stay locked up in a warehouse with vampire trash. Yeah, I'd rather be with them." She snapped without looking at him.

" So I'm vampire trash now? A few days ago I was your almost boyfriend and now I'm trash?" He asked. She frowned as she looked at him.

" As much as I hate the vampires, they never lied to us. They have been up front and honest with who they are and what they are. You, on the other hand, have lied the entire time I have known you. You have lied about who and what you are. I know what I can expect from them. I don't know what to expect from you." She said.

" Come on, that's not fair. You know me, you know what to expect."

" Um, no, I don't and that's the problem. See the guy I thought you were, you turned out not to be. I'm going with them and you are staying here." She snapped. " You need to start thinking about how you're going to tell Blade and dad what you are because if you don't, in 24 hours, I'm going to tell them. Now how do you think my big, bad brother is going to react when he finds out you tricked me to get into my pants?"

" I never tricked you. You came to me willingly and you know it." Scud said. " You're making it sound like I raped you." Alexcia shook her head.

" I went to bed with someone but you are not the man I went to bed with. You are not the one I started to really care for. Now get the fuck out of my way." She snapped before she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

" Please don't go. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I didn't just want in your pants. I care about you and what happens to you, you have to know what." He said, his eyes pleading with her to believe him. Alexcia shook her head.

" It's too late for that." She said.

" What if I had told you, then what? What if I said I had made a mistake and taken up with them but I wanted out? What would you have done?" He snapped.

" I would have taken you to Blade and we would have figured something out to help you but you never gave me that chance."

" And why would you have done that?" He asked. Alexcia shook her head and tried to pull away but Scud held on tight. " Why?" He asked. Alexcia took a shaky breath.

" Because I want to be with you." She said. Scud pulled her to him and hugged her.

" Then help me, help me tell Blade so we can be together." He said. She shook her head again and moved away from him.

" It's too late for that. I'm sorry." She said before she hurried away.

" Alex!" He called out to her but she didn't stop and she didn't look back.

XXXXXX

Scud paced through the warehouse, feeling like he was on pins and needles. He had watched them leave the warehouse helplessly. She wasn't going to listen him and neither was Blade. He couldn't seem to concentrate on his work. He bit his nails, readjusted his bandanna, walked the floors, and laid in his bed. Nothing would settle his stomach. He hated that she was out there with them. He knew what Chupa wanted. That vampire had had his eye on her since they met and he knew Chupa wasn't above rape. He always knew Reinhardt wasn't above holding Alexcia down so Chupa could rape and bite her.

It was a little after one in the morning when the garage door started to open. Scud looked up from the counter and felt the tense he had been carrying around leave him. Finally she was home. He could talk to Blade, beg forgiveness, get help and then she'd want to be with him again. He walked around the counter but noticed the looked on Blade's and Whistler's face. Something was wrong.

" What happen?" Scud asked when the two men got out of the car. " Where's Alex?"

" Mother fucking vampires took her." Whistler snapped as he hurried past Scud.

" What do you mean they took her?" Scud asked in a panic.

" What's hard to understand about that?" Whistler yelled. " They kidnapped her." Scud was watching as Whistler started going through his weapons. He didn't notice or hear Blade charging up to him. Blade grabbed Scud by the throat and pushed him against the counter. Scud grabbed Blade's arms.

" Did you know? Did you know they were planning on taking her?" Blade spit out.

" What? No, how could I know?" Scud yelled the best he could as he struggled to breath.

" Mother fucker, you think I haven't known about you this whole time?" Blade leaned closer to Scud's face. " I have known about you since they turned you." He whispered. Scud's eyes went wide.

" I didn't know, I swear. I was going to tell you, tonight." He said. Blade let him go and move away to gather his weapons.

" That's rich. The night they take my daughter you decide to come clean." Whistler snapped.

" Let me go help, please. I can get her back." Scud pleaded.

" Oh you're coming alright." Blade started. " You will get her back but know this, if you don't, I will kill you. If they hurt her or change her, I will beat you to death. When we bring her back, I will tell the vampire you betrayed them and they will kill you. They will make it so bad that you will wish that I had beat you to death. Get the fuck in the car while we get ready."

Scud shook his head but did as Blade ordered. He hadn't known they were going to take her. That had never been in the plan but it made sense to him. The vampires wanted to hurt Blade. They hadn't hurt him through the old man so they had decided to hurt him through his sister and Scud had let them. He was going to find her, he was going to save her and when he did, he'd kill whatever vampires he could to prove himself to Blade He was not going down without a fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so I have completely stalled out and none of my old tricks have works. I have wrote other stories, reread some, taken a step back and I'm not coming up with anything for the story so I'm coming to you guys. Please send me some pms with some ideas so I can finish up my story. Thank you and I'm so sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! I'm so sorry I took off on this story. Just nothing I was writing was working. None of my old writers block tricks were working. Nothing. I started new stories, I watched the movie over and over again, nothing. Then last night I was doing the dishes and listening to some music I had when of a sudden one of the songs from the Blade 2 soundtrack popped on and the chapter hit me! So enjoy!*_

Getting into the vampire hideout was easy for them, too easy and they all knew it although they were ignoring it. They moved down a long hallway with guns up and ready to fire. Scud was the most nervous. He had no real training on firing a weapon. They were moving slow with Blade in the lead, Scud next, and Whistler bring up the rear.

" She's in here." Blade's voice was low and deep. " I can smell her." He turned around and grabbed Scud by the arm. He thrust him forward. " Open the door, bitch." He ordered. Scud swallowed hard and took a hold of the door knob. He wasn't sure what he was going to find on the other side. He exhaled as he pushed open the door.

Alexcia was in the middle of a small room. She was sitting in a chair with her head down. There was a rope around both of her ankles, keeping them tied to the chair legs. Her arms were behind her back and he was sure they were tied. The three filed in with Whistler closing the door behind him. Scud rushed forward and gently took a hold of her chin. He tilted her head up but before he could see her face, Whistler knocked him to the side.

" Alexcia, honey, open your eyes." He said. Scud narrowed his eyes as he stood up.

" What the fuck, pops?" He said.

" Fuck you, tote boy." Whistler said as he checked over her neck.

" She been bit?" Blade asked from his spot at the door.

" I want to see her too." Scud said as he walked towards her back.

" You have seen her enough." Whistler snapped.

" Has she been bit?" Blade asked again.

" Look, old man, I know I fucked up but I want to fix it. I care about her." Scud snapped back.

" You care about her so much you all but served her up on a silver platter for the suckheads." Whistler's voice grew louder.

" I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me!" Scud yelled. He was behind Alexcia while Whistler was in front of her. Both men were glaring at each other over her head.

" Enough!" Blade yelled, shocking them both. " Let's get her the fuck out of here! You can compare your dick sizes later!" Scud and Whistler narrowed their eyes at each other but got to work. Whistler dropped his knees and started to untie her ankles.

" She hasn't been bit." Scud muttered as he started to untie the rope at her wrists. " Chupa doesn't do it like that. He will want to play with her for a while first."

" And the fuck do you know that?" Whistler asked.

" Because I have seen what he does to girls." Scud said.

When they had her untied, Alexcia sagged forward with Whistler catching her before she hit the ground. He gently turned her so he could look at her face. Scud walked around and sank down to look at her. Whistler pressed his fingers to her pulse and held his breath. He closed his eyes as he felt her heartbeat. It was strong and hard. He sighed and opened his eyes.

" Let me carry her." Scud said. Whistler looked at him and pulled her against him.

" Fuck you." Scud frowned and wanted a snappy comment but he bit his tongue.

" Look, W, I'm stronger then you are. I don't have a limp, I can carry her better then you can. I can't fire a gun as well as you can. You can watch our backs better then I can." Scud tried to reason.

" He's right." Blade spoke up. Their man looked away from each other. " Do you really want him watching your ass. Give her to him."

After a few tense moments, Whistler let Scud take Alexcia from him. Scud slipped one hand under her knees while his other one went around her back. Slowly and carefully, Scud stood up. Whistler took a hold of her left arm and slipped it around Scud's shoulders. He moved her right arm so it was resting against her chest so it wasn't just dangling.

" You drop her, I will turn around and shoot you in the fucking face." Whistler said. Scud held her closer to him.

" I'm not going to drop her." He said, working hard to keep his anger in check. He was the one that fucked up, not them. He did care about her and Whistler was important to her so he had to get it together.

They left the room, still with Scud in the middle. The three of them were creeping down the hallway, waiting and wondering when the ball would drop. The vampires knew they were there, there was no doubt in any of their minds that that was true. Scud was gripping her tightly. He kept glancing at her face so any signs that she was coming too but she was out cold and that had him worried.

" So," Chupa's voice ran through Scud's veins, making the three of them freeze. " You taking my pet, huh?" Slowly they turned and faced the vampire. " I haven't even had a chance to try her out yet."

" And you ain't getting one either." Whistler snapped.

" So this little shit head gets to taste her and I can't?" Chupa asked with a smirk. " That just doesn't seem fair." He started rubbing his chin as he spoke. " See, your man here, he was one way, then he got inside that sweet ass and totally changed who he is so that got me wondering about how great it must be. Scud's a piece of shit. Your girl must be pretty fucking amazing to make him go against us."

" Don't talk about her like that!" Scud spit out. Chupa hissed with his fangs out.

" You better keep your fucking mouth shut, boy! You are nothing more than sheep, pathetic, useless sheep!" He yelled. To his credit, Scud didn't make down. He squared his shoulders and stood up straight.

" You are not touching her." Scud said.

" Oh I'm going to touch her. I'm going to touch her in front of you three." Sneaking up behind Blade was Reinhardt. " I'm going to make her whimper and moan while she cumming under me then I'm going to bite her."

" She will never be like you." Whistler said. " You aren't going to make her a suckhead."

" No, she's not. I'm going to kill her." Chupa grinned.

Before any of them could say anything else or do anything, Blade's blade shot backwards and up. Chupa's eyes went wide. Scud spun around but Whistler stayed trained on the vampire in front of him. Reinhardt was standing directly behind Blade.

" Shit." Was the only word Reinhardt got out before a line of fire then ash started up the center of his body. It only took two more seconds before he crumbled into a pile of ash. Lights overhead switched to red and an alarm went off. Everyone tensed.

" What is that?" Whistler asked. Even Chupa looked worried.

" Oh, that's my fault." Scud said as he laughed. " You know that reaper you big, bad shits heads are so scared off? Yeah, I might have told him where your little hide out. My bad."

" What did you say, pet?" Chupa asked through narrowed eyes.

" Yeah, well, I needed to make sure my girlfriend and family were safe so I made a deal." Scud said.

" What kind of deal?" Blade asked.

" If I delivered the vampire royal family to him, then the four of us would be safe. He would get me out of being their familiar." Scud said, still facing Chupa.

" Why you little shit!" Chupa said as he started forward. Whistler raised up his gun and aimed it. "Guns and bullets can't stop me, old man." Whistler smiled and pulled the trigger.

" Silver ones can." Whistler said as Chupa ashed out in front of him.

" Let's go!" Blade said quickly. Whistler turned around with a frown.

" What about the reapers?" He asked.

" Let the vampires and the reapers destroy each other." Was the only answer Blade gave.

XXXXXX

A spicy, smoke scent shifted into Alexcia's dream. She sighed and turned towards the scent. Arms tighten around her and pulled her into the scent and warmth. She smiled with her eyes shut. Someone was touching her cheek, stroking his fingers across her. She pulled her legs up and curled around the warmth a second before the sleep pulled her back under.

XXXXXX

Scud laid her down in her bed and tucked the blankets around her. Whistler and Blade stood behind him, watching him closely. Scud's hand came down and pushed the hair from her face before he kissed her forehead. He stood up straight and faced her family with his hands in his pockets. Blade's face was shut down, as always. Whistler was frowning and narrowing his eyes. Scud started towards them. They needed to talk and he knew it.

He filled Blade as he walked out of the room. Whistler closed the bedroom door then followed the pair. They walked in one of the work tables where Scud sat down. He picked up one of his screwdrivers and started playing with it. Blade crossed his arms over his wide chest as he leaned against a counter. He was standing directly across from Scud. Whistler took his place on Blade's left side.

" You want to tell me how you met up with one of reapers?" Blade asked.

" Jarrod showed up here after you guys left. He must have followed you back here one night. He was going to kill me but I told him I could get him what he wanted if he could do something for me." Scud said.

" And why would he do anything for you?" Whistler asked.

" Because he didn't have a choice. If he killed me he wouldn't find out where the royal family was. If he killed me after I told him, the vamps were still get killed." Scud looked at them and shrugged. " I told him I wanted to free. I didn't want to be a familiar anymore but the only way I could be freed was if they were killed. I told him the address and he promised to kill them."

" How will know if he killed them?" Whistler asked.

" They wouldn't come and kill me." Scud said.

" And if they show up, you expect me to protect you?" Blade asked. Scud sighed and looked away.

" I expect you to protect her. If that means throwing me out there to them, I'm not going to fight you. I'll go willingly." He said.

" And if she doesn't want you here?" Whistler asked.

" Then I'm gone." Scud said as he looked at the old man. " I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say or do."

" We're going to wait. Before we do anything, we are going to wait and see if they show up here. If any vampires show you, you are the first to go. If no one comes..." Blade shrugged. " We let Alexcia decide." Whistler shook his head.

" So that's just it? We just accept what this asshole says?" He pushed away from the counter and shook his head.

" Just so you know, I can smell it when people lie." Blade said. " I have been able to smell all your lies." Scud looked at him and nodded slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Finally I was able to finish this story! Im so sorry it took so long! Let me know what you think!*_

Alexcia's head was pounding as she started to swim to the surface. She was in a bed, deep in some blankets. She groaned and pushed the blankets off her. She covered her face with her hands and rubbed her eyes. She frowned when she realized she was in her bed. She dropped her hands and opened her eyes. She was home. She pushed herself up and looked around. She was really home.

She pushed the blankets completely away from her and stood up. She closed her eyes at the slight pain in her head. Alexcia whined but swallowed hard. She forced her eyes open and started back towards her door. She was still dressed in her clothes. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it. She stumbled out of her room and into the familiar noise of the warehouse.

Somewhere Scud's cartoons were playing. Her dad was swearing as he dropped something. She pulled her hair up into a bun, touching the right side of her head. It was tender from the smack she had received from Chupa that had knocked her out. Alexcia made her way across the warehouse at the same time the world was starting to right it's self.

" Dad." At the sound of her voice both Whistler and Scud turned around. Scud inhaled slowly and put his hands in his pockets. Whistler came to her right away. " What is he doing here?" She said as Whistler took a hold of her arms.

" How are you feeling?" Whistler asked. He turned her so she won't have to look at Scud. Alexcia was frowning as she looked at him.

" My head hurts but I'm okay. How did I get here?" She asked.

" We found you and brought you back." Whistler said.

" What about Chupa?" She asked.

" Dead." He said.

" Where's Blade?" Alexcia asked.

" In his room."

" I need to talk to him." Alexcia said. Whistler nodded and rubbed her arms.

" Come and find me afterwards." He said. Scud watched as Alexcia turned away and started towards the stairs that lead to Blade's room. He frowned and started after her. He wanted to talk to her, needed to talk with her.

" Alex." Scud said as he walked down the length of the counter. She was on the other side of it.

" Not right now." She said.

" Alex, please. We need to talk. I have some things I need to say to you. There are things you need to hear." He said.

" Leave me alone." She said.

" I left them. I'm not a familiar anymore." She shook her head and walked away from him.

" Leave me alone." She said again. Scud sighed and placed his hands on the top of his head but he stopped walking.

XXXXXX

" Come in." Alexcia heard Blade call after she knocked on his door. She pushed open the door and walked in, making sure to close it behind her. Blade was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. " Are you feeling alright?"

" Yeah. My head hurts from the dick knocking me out but I'll live." She said as she crossed his room. She sank down beside the massive Daywalker.

" The ones that took you are dead." Blade said without opening his eyes. She nodded.

" I'm sure they are." She said. They were quiet for a few more minutes before Blade sighed heavily and looked down at her.

" Scud's not a familiar anymore." He said. Alexcia frowned and looked at him.

" How do you know? How can you trust him?"

" Because I can smell lies." He said.

" Did you know the whole time about him?" Blade nodded. " And you just didn't say anything?" She asked.

" He's smart. I needed his inventions and I thought you were smart. I thought you'd stay away from him." She looked away from him.

" Well I am now." She said quietly. Blade looked away and closed his eyes.

" There's no need to now."

" Just because he's not a familiar doesn't give him a free pass." She snapped.

" No, it doesn't. But he helped rescue you and, as much as I hate to admit it, he does care about you." Blade said.

" How do you know that?" She spit out. Now she was really pissed. Scud did not care about her. He cared about getting back into her pants.

" Since when have you started doubting me?" Blade asked.

XXXXXX

Scud looked up as Alexcia walked into the work area of the warehouse. His stomach dropped and so did his eyes. He tried to focus on UV gun he was working on for Blade. Whistler was working on Blade's car and was nowhere near them so he knew she was coming to see him. He forced himself to take slow, deep breaths. She was still mad at him, he could see it all over her face.

" Blade said you helped save me." Alexcia said when she was close enough to him. Scud glanced up at her then back down at his work.

" I guess I did." He said. She crossed her arms over her chest and slowed down, stopping when she reached him.

" So what, you're on our side or something?" Alexcia asked. Scud sighed and looked at her.

" Yeah, I am." He said. She bit her bottom lip then looked away . She shook her head and closed her eyes. " Look, I'm sorry I..." He stopped talking the second her hand came up.

" Thank you." She said without opening her eyes. " Thank you for helping me and for getting my dad and brother inside their complex." He swallowed hard and set his tools down before he reached out to her. Alexcia tensed up but she let him pull her into him. He placed both hands on her forearms.

" I fucked up, so bad." He said softly. Alexcia opened her eyes and nodded. " But I..."

" I know what you did." She said as she pulled away. " I talked to Blade." Alexcia turned and started to walk around the table.

" And what did he say?" Scud asked. He watched as her fingertips glided across the table top.

" He said that I could trust you." She said. That was the last thing he thought he'd hear her say.

" He said that?" He asked. She nodded and raised up her eyes to look at him.

" He did. He said you care about me." Alexcia said.

" I do." Scud said.

" You hurt me."

" I know and I'm sorry." Scud said.

" If you ever lie to me again you will be out on your ass so fast your head will spin. Out. On. Your. Ass. Do you understand me?" She asked. He nodded slowly.

" I won't." He said.

" I mean it, Scud. Never again, about anything." She said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he spoke again.

" So does this mean you are willingly to give me another shot? You want to be with me?"

" I do. I do want to be with you." She said. Scud smiled and looked away. He started to rub his bottom lip. He looked back at her then started around the counter.

" And what are you going to tell W?" He asked. Alexcia turned so her back was against the counter. Scud rounded the corner and continued towards her.

" I don't know yet." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" He's going to be pissed." Scud said.

" Yeah, he's going to be." She agreed. Scud stopped walking when he came to stand in front of her. He took a hold of her forearms and pulled her towards him. His fingers danced across her back until he had her completely against him. His chin came to rest against the top of her head.

" He hates me." Scud said.

" Yeah he does." Alexcia said. Her hands came up. She took a hold of his waist. She sighed and her eyes shut. " I don't even care." She whispered. She rubbed her face into his chest. Scud picked her up and set her on the counter. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and squeezed him tightly.

" I'll make it up to you." He whispered.

" Oh yeah. You will. You totally will and I think you should take me back to my room and start now." She said. Scud didn't need to be told twice. He yanked her off the counter and started towards her room with her laughing.

The End

Jarrod stood on top of the building that once held his vampire family. All his followers stood behind him, mindless, useless reapers who had no idea they were waiting with him for their own deaths. The sun was starting to come up and once it did, it would only be a matter of moments before they all burned. This world was not meant for them and they won't take it. He had done what he came to do.


End file.
